Halo:Crysis
by ONI Crynet
Summary: War never ends, now with the return of an ancient foe humanity once thought defeated, a Legendary soldier must return not just a humanities last hope, but the last hope for all other life as well. However what will victory cost him this time?


It was a bright day on Earth not only had it survived a possible Flood infestation, but it had also survived the Human-Covenant wars.

However victory did not come without a price many soldiers lost their lives fighting not only for Earth, but for every other colony of Earth.

On a hill near the gateway to the ark Fleet Admiral Lord Hood and a group of Marine overlooked the hill, which currently had a broken Pelican wing.

As Lord Hood overlooks the hill he lets out a sigh after 27 long years it was over humanity was no longer at threat, and even though it would take time for humanity to rebuild he for the first time in a long time had hope in the future.

Turning back to the Marine "For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure..." he started taking off his hat in the process.

"...sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight, our fight, was elsewhere."

Flashbacks of the front half of the "Forward Unto Dawn" crashes into one of Earth's oceans. The UNSC arrives quickly onto the scene of the wreck. An engineering crew cuts into the Dawn with torches. The Arbiter emerges from the wreckage, looking over what is before him.

"As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." He putting his hat back on, turning he salutes.

Sergeant Pete Stacker turns to the other marines present "Present Arms!" He shouts the marines following his order raising their battle rifles.

The Marines the each fire a three burst shot from their rifles performing a 3-volley Salute.

Soon as Lord Hood looks at the memorial decorated with pictures of fallen soldiers, including Miranda Keyes, and Avery Johnson he is joined by Thel 'Vadam otherwise known as the Arbiter.

"I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But..." Lord Hood ended as he held out his hand.

"But you have my thanks. For standing by him to the end" Lord Hood finished as The Arbiter slowly shakes Admiral Hood's hand.

After letting go, Hood turns to the memorial once more to look at a sad site that he or anyone else never think they would ever see, the Arbiter shares Lord Hood's sad gaze.

"Hard to believe he's dead." Saying it with sadness, not wanting to believe the most famous Spartan, who won the war for the human race, to be with other Spartans that are M.I.A.

"Hard to believe he's dead" Lord Hood said as The Arbiter turned away looking upwards to the shadow of intent.

"Were it so easy" The Arbiter said repeating the same phrase as when he meet the Chief after he landed on earth, under his breath as he was lifted onto the Ship above him.

**Inside the Shadow of Intent:**

As the Arbiter walk to the bridge of the ship he sees a holographic, and he is met by Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum.

"Things look different. Without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world - to know that it is safe." The Shipmaster said as The Arbiter nodded.

"Fear not for we have made it so" The Arbiter replied clenching his fist to his chest.

"By your word, Arbiter" The Shipmaster said bring his clenched fist to his chest just like the Arbiter had done with him as the Arbiter took the command chair.

"Take us home" Arbiter said as the Shadow of Intent leaves earth rejoining their kin in space.

Back on Earth The memorial payed honor to one last Soldier his tribute placed under the print "UNSCDF March 3, 2553", the number "117" is carved into the metal of the wing, and the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy is taped to the upper right of it, as a tribute to the Master Chief.

He was however far from dead.

**Somewhere in space:**

"Chief? Can you hear me?" Cortana calls out to the seaming less dead corpse of the Master Chief until Chief awoke floating in the Zero Gravity.

"I thought I lost you too" Cortana said relieved as The Chief looked at the gaping hole in the hallway, drifting towards his assault rifle, holstering it as he continues to drift down the hallway.

"What Happened?" asked the Chief looking at Cortana.

"I'm not sure. When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The Portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed." Cortana said as The Chief reached the end of the hallway, which opens up into empty space.

Showing the Forward unto Dawn is revealed to be sheared in half, floating in a cloud of its own debris, still burning hot from the slip space.

"Well some of us made it" Cortana said as the ship continued to float aimlessly through space.

The Chief begins to drift further inside the ship, finding a row of cryotubes, complete with a Holotank to plug Cortana into.

"But you did it. Truth and the Covenant, the Flood..." Cortana said as The Chief plugs Cortana's data chip into the Holotank and she appears.

"It's finished." Cortana said simply as The Master Chief turns off the flashlight on his helmet.

Then The Chief places his Assault Rifle in one of the rackets on the wall.

"It's finished." The Chief said as he climbs into a cryo tube.

"I'll drop a beacon. But it'll be a while before anyone finds us." Cortana said as the Chief laid back into the cryo tube.

"Years, even." Cortana added as the tube began to close.

"Wake me. When you need me." The Chief said as the tube closed as Cortana smiles, nodding, before being frozen.

**10 years later:**

After ten years the forward unto dawn still remained untouched yet the beacon that Cortana had put out remained in place.

The Master Chief continued he frozen sleep unaware of the time that had passed in his absence

Cortana went in a hibernate five years ago around the time that she started to show signs of rampancy, so in order to halt the process she went into her own sleep.

As the Forward continued to float aimlessly through space a craft began to get drawn closer to it, the craft obviously being UNSC.

This craft named the Ascension Freedom was being commanded by none other the Fleet Admiral Hood who in the previous year's began a search for The Chief alive or not.

All that mattered was that he was returned to earth, where he would receive a proper burial.

"Sir, scanners have picked up a rather large object appears to be a space craft, no signs of movement however" said a crewmember as Lord Hoods eye's narrowed.

"Bring it up on screen" He ordered the crewmember nodded before the ships image filled the screen.

The Ship was torn in half, but not from any form of physical force, the cut was too clean to have been caused by such force.

"It appears to be one of ours" the crew member added.

"Give me identification" Lord Hood ordered.

"Right away sir…Oh my god…S-sir you're not going to believe this" The crewmember said in a tone of voice that was in shock.

"What is it?" Lord Hood asked.

"We've found it the _forward unto dawn_" The Crewmember responded as Lord Hood fell back onto his seat.

After ten long years he had finally found it The Forward unto Dawn.

"Make preparations for pick up, we have a hero to return" Lord Hood said all the while keeping his eyes on the Ship.

"_Welcome back Chief" _Lord Hood thought.

**Ascension Freedom, Medical Bay:**

"_CHIEF WAKE UP!JOHN I NEED YOU"_ a voice shouted as The Chief slowly opened his eyes

He saw himself floating in what appeared to a tank almost naked saved for a pair of trunks, with several tubes attached to him.

He managed to look outside, and saw what appeared to be two scientists observing his vital signs, unaware that the Chief was awake.

"_CHIEF I NEED YOU" _the voice said once more this time the Chief recognizing who it was _"Cortana"_ thought the Chief as he curled up his fist.

"Hmm this is strange" One of the scientists said as the other looked at him.

"What is?" The other replied while walking towards him.

"Both brain functions, and heart rate are increasing at an alarming rate, but that would mean-"The scientist was cut off at the sound of shattering glass.

The Chief fell down at his kneels before taking off all of the tubes that were attached to him before he ran towards the scientist.

In one quickly moment he punched one of the scientist directly in his gut causing the man to fall over in pain while grabbing the other by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"Where am? Who are you? And where is Cortana?" The Chief questioned his eyes poised to end this man's life if given the wrong response.

"Chief stand down!That is enough!" ordered a voice that sounded strangely familiar to him.

Turning he saw an old man dressed in a Fleet admiral's outfit, accompanied by two UNSC soldiers both with their guns pointed at him.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it Master Chief, or do you prefer to be called John "the old man said as the Chief's eyes slightly widened releasing the man from his grasp, before narrowing his eyes once more.

"How do you know who I am?" The Chief asked as the old man waved the two soldiers down, before approaching him.

"Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood at your service" Lord Hood replied as The Chief saluted him without question.

"At ease Spartan, a lot has changed while you've been asleep Chief" Lord Hood said as The Chief lowered his arm.

"How much?, Sir" The Chief replied.

* * *

><p><strong>well that's chapter 1 yes I did make a new halo story the other one was deleted due story issues, but hopefully no such problems while come in this one, anyways review and fave if you like. Accepting constructive criticism <strong>


End file.
